marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 8
* * Supporting Characters: * God-slaves ** *** *** *** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Unnamed alien and alien gods species Locations: * ** *** City of the God-Slaves **** Mount of The Godbomb Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Onboard the flying longship Skidbladnir, Thor the Avenger asks King Thor how far they are from Gorr's dark world. King Thor replies that they're still several billion light-years away, but that they've got a good solar wind at their backs and plenty of ale. Thor the Avenger states that they've drank all the ale, King Thor irritably telling him to do something useful like polishing his hammer or growing a beard before he throws his younger self overboard, recommending he sleep while he can. On Gorr's dark world, Young Thor toils alongside thousands of other enslaved gods, overseen by whip-wielding Black Berserkers. Fed up with being lashed, Thor flattens one with a boulder and challenges the Black Berserkers to a fight, but is accosted by a blonde goddess who punches him in the face and tells him to get back to work. When Young Thor calls her a coward for not fighting back, a goddess with short red hair and a fiery temper eagerly declares her intent to castrate him before being stopped by a third goddess with medium-length orange hair, who amorously remarks that Young Thor is too handsome to maim and expresses the desire to sleep with him. The blonde goddess tells her sisters to stand down before telling Young Thor to get back in line, pointing out that every time he acts out Gorr has another god crucified. She angrily informs Young Thor that some of her friends have died because of his braggadocio, causing him to back down. The red-haired goddess compalins about not getting to mutilate him, while her orange-haired sister notes there's something familiar about Young Thor that she can't quite place. Young Thor asks what they are the goddesses of, only for the blonde goddess to reply that they're just slaves as she and her sisters depart. Young Thor angrily curses them under his breath, not realizing he just met his future grandchildren. As they labor day and night, Young Thor notices that many of the enslaved gods are so utterly broken they no longer remember who they are. Young Thor wonders what it is they're building, a child of Gorr's species smugly informing him it's a bomb intended to kill all the gods. Incredulous, Young Thor asks the child if he really thinks the universe will be better without deities, and the child replies that it will without the fear of eternal damnation or lust for eternal reward, or hatred between rival religions. Young Thor asks the child if that is what Gorr has taught him, the child stating that he is Gorr's son Agar. Young Thor disparages Gorr as a butcher and a madman, Agar countering that Thor's own father was a god of war. Stating both their fathers can go to Hel, Young Thor tells Agar to take any family he has and flee the planet, and that Gorr will die for his crimes - preferably by his hands. Extending tendrils of living darkness to choke Young Thor, Agar coldly tells him to never speak ill of Gorr in his presence again, dismissing him as a jealous god and proclaiming Gorr to be a great man. Ripping the tendrils away, Young Thor snaps that Gorr isn't a man anymore, but Agar tells him to get back to work before he has him crucified. Gorr watches with a cold smile as Agar proclaims that the gods of the universe will soon be forgotten, but that the name of Gorr the Redeemer will live on forever. As King Thor sleeps, Thor the Avenger steers Skidbladnir - using his divine storm-powers to push the longship to faster-than-light speeds. With no-one to talk to except Mjolnir, Thor wrestles with his growing doubts and worry that Gorr's misotheistic rants contain a grain of truth: that the gods - himself included - are unworthy. On Gorr's dark world, the god-slaves are permitted to rest every seventh day in mockery of the Abrahamic religions. Young Thor comes across the blonde goddess addressing a gathering of gods, stating that they have three days at most before Gorr's bomb is finished. The gods begin to debate the best course of action, Young Thor speaking up and volunteering even when the blonde goddess - Frigg - states it would be a suicide mission. Thor introduces himself, the orange-haired goddess - Ellisiv - horrified that she'd been fantasizing about her own grandfather; and the red-haired goddess - Atli - dismissing him as inferior to All-Father Thor. When asked if he could conjure a storm, Thor admits his powers are failing him and is told that's the case for all of the gods present. Frigg states they'll need to gather all the weapons they can to destroy the Godbomb, Thor asking how she plans to pull that off when it's the size of a moon. Frigg reveals they've managed to steal unstable matter from the cores of dead stars they were tasked with mining and fashion it into a bomb of their own. As the gods debate how to overcome Gorr's Black Berserkers, Thor steals the star-matter bomb just as it's decided one of them will have to sacrifice themselves to distract the Black Berserkers while the others carry out the attack. Cursing her future grandfather's recklessness, Frigg rallies the other gods and rushes after him; Thor praying to the cosmos for one last storm. Clouds gather overhead as the Black Berserkers swarm Thor, a deluge of flames and red lightning falling from the sky instead of water - to Atli's jealousy. With every intent to sacrifice himself - his one regret not having been able to lift Mjolnir - Thor hurls the star-matter bomb at the Godbomb. In deep space, King Thor asks Thor the Avenger if he felt a sudden surge of power. Thor the Avenger states that there was a powerful but brief storm in the distance, and now all he feels is pain and fire in his gut. As they near Gorr's dark world, the pass through the corpses of countless dead gods cast into orbit, now nothing more than food for starsharks and other intersteller predators. Sensing something, All-Father Thor tells Thor the Avenger to ready his hammer before a figure leaps onboard, grabs a passing starshark, and bashes Thor the Avenger upside the head with it. All-Father Thor blasts the starshark to pieces as Thor the Avenger picks himself up, and the two gods of thunder turn to confront their aggressor - Young Thor. As Young Thor mistakes him for Odin and calls his future selves "grizzled old bastards," All-Father Thor despairs at the appearance of an even more hot-tempered and reckless past version of himself, asking Thor the Avenger if he's certain there's no ale left. Thor the Avenger explains the situation to his past self, Young Thor cursing the existence of time travel and disparaging Thor the Avenger as an old man. Told to arm himself, he tentatively reaches for Thor the Avenger's Mjolnir, only for his future self grab the divine hammer just before he can touch it. As Young Thor hefts a two-handed war-hammer without a worthiness enchantment, King Thor asks if the planet they're approaching is Gorr's world. Young Thor answers affirmatively, then notices that the star-matter bomb failed to so much as scratch the Godbomb - which is visible from orbit. Furious, Young Thor shouts out a challenge to Gorr, Thor the Avenger telling him to shut his mouth and let their hammers do the talking. | Solicit = GODBOMB Part Two of Five • Thor in chains. Gorr transcendent. All hope for divinity lost. As the clock ticks down on one very large bomb, as enslaved gods look to the skies for a savior, enter...the Girls of Thunder? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included